West Eastman High: Zero Day
by MR J.H.F
Summary: The chipmunks and Chipettes are ordinary high school students go through their daily routine, meanwhile two others prepare for something more malevolent. A school shooting. WARNING: This Story is Based on real events. Although the characters are fictional, Do not read if you are easily offended offended by this type of situation.
1. Theodore and Jeanette's Pov

_**Warning:**_ _**This story is based on real events, do not read if you are easily offended by this sort of situation. This story also contains very strong language and gory violence and some unnerving and upsetting scene's throughout.**_

_**West Eastman High: Zero Day**_

_***Chris & Alex's Pov***_

It is the morning of may 14th 2013. And it was pretty much like any other morning in america. The farmer does his chores. The milkman made his delivery's. The US army bombed another country who's name they couldn't pronounce. And for most students its just another school day, But not for us. For us today is a day of vengence. A day of joy. A day of excitment. Because today is the day we kill all the fuckers that desirve pain and death. Today is what we call "Zero Day".

_***Normal pov***_

As another day begins at West Eastman High. Parents drop off their children outside the chain fence gates. The Senior Students park their cars in the lower car park. One of those students is a green clad chipmunk who appers out of a silver Honda civic. He makes his way to the pathway carrying his folders and papers. Behind him there is a tall boy with a shaved head and shoulders which look about 2 meters away from each other. "Aye Fatty Boom Boom, Gonna eat another cream pie ?" The tall boy sings mockingly at Theodore. Theodore just keeps on walking in silence and tries to ignore him. The truth was that Theodore was afriad of this boy. He had been bullying him for the past 2 years. Theodore felt like beating the cunt to death. But he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature. No matter how much someone made his life a misary, he could not make their's one.

Ryan placed his foot in front of the steps so that Theodore would trip up. 'Oops' said Ryan as he laughed at Theodore's expence. As this happens a red clad chipmunk appears at the scene. He looks up at Ryan and says ' Why don't you just go home and fuck your mother, you inbread peice of shit.' Ryan's face turns into a light shade of pink before turning back up the steps.

'Theodore, don't listen those guys, their just jealous " Says Alvin in a happy,calming voice. To which Theodore quickly snaps back at him. It's fucking funny how they don't pick on you isn't it'. Theodore looks at his brother disapprovingly. "I'm-m sorry Theodore I'm only trying to help'. Alvin replies in shock. Theodore has never snaped at anyone before. ' You helping? that's rich. Who was the guy who almost lost us the music competition because he wanted to play football with some friends he has only known for five minutes ? And who was the one who thought it would be fun to ride a kite on a ship, and be lost on a volcanic island for 2 weeks?'

Alvin started to fill up with tears and anger. ' Look Theo, I have changed since then.'

'Oh yeah you've changed, and I wonder why that's is? I will tell you why. One look at a girl with pretty eyes and auburn hair and your a changed man. I know your silly little act Alvin. I saw that Brittany walked pass when you conveniently "defended me". Theodore continued his rant down the school corridors.

'That's not true.' Alvin spat back at Theodore.  
Theodore then shook his head and walked to his class.

_***Simon's pov***_

I am frustrated because I cannot get any results from my recent experiments. I have been here for over two hours and yet I have nothing to show for it. I am glad I got here early though, I do not miss talking to my brothers before class, that's for sure. Especially Alvin who is a huge pain in my ass. I have spent the last 2 days on sleeping pills. Which can cause confusion, forgetfulness and drowsiness. It's like the thing that try's to help comes back round and bites me in the ass. Which explains what I am feeling about Alvin.

_***Normal pov***_

Simon stares into the stained beaker and sighs to himself. He look up at the clock in the corner of the school lab. It's five to nine. Simon's got class in five minutes. In his panic rush he accidently push's the beaker with his arm and it falls to the ground. Simon hears the smash and turns around, to which he looks at the shattered glass and without hesitation he thinks " Fuck this ! " and runs out of the room.

Meanwhile the Miller sisters, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all getting ready for their first period. P.E which was Jeanette's least favorite subject, in fact she found it completely pointless. Because it's a new spring/summer term she had been asked to bring shorts along with her kit. She had told the teacher she had forgotten, which was obviously a lie because Jeanette has a high IQ and remembers to bring everything else to school, but the real problem was that Jeanette was self conscious about her body. Since Jeanette as grown older she has become more aware of what people might think about her, of course this was not a problem for Brittany because she craves attention and Eleanor just didn't seem to care about what people thought about her, if things were said she would just ignore it and carry on.

After a short lecture about remembering to bring her kit after the lesson, Jeanette was free to go for her break. She decided to go to the school library for some peace and quiet, she needed it after the lesson she's had. When she got to the library however she saw everyone look into her direction. She knew something wasn't right, That's when she heard the gun clock.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**This story is sort of an experiment for me, so tell me what you think because it is importent to hear feedback so I should know weather to keep the story or scrap it. Because I know some people may be offended with the chapters to come.**_


	2. Alvin and Brittany's Pov

_**MR J.H.F: Just to let you know this story jumps backwards and fowards in time, but most of the events take place on the same day. This chapter is manily focussing on Brittany/Alvin's run up to the shooting.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_***Brittany's pov***_

Out of body and out of mind. Alvin kisses the demons out of dreams. Then I wake up and realise life is about living the moment not waiting for it to arrive. Today I have too tell him something that will change are relationship forever. It could be a gift or a deadly omen for us. I am pregnant with his child. I found out last night, I was in shock when I saw the circle in the square window. Thank god it's our senior year. I haven't sleeped in 32 hours. I'm fucking knackered.

_***Normal pov***_

The pink-clad chipette stares at the ceiling, while injecting novocaine into her body, She hears her sisters from downstairs shouting ' Come on, Britt. Were all waiting' Brittany panic's and throws the needle into her bedside cabinet and grabs her bag. 'Coming' she reply's without any hesitation. Hiding her two dark secrets, not just from her sisters but from Alvin.

But she knows liars, eventually are always exposed, she would rather be a truthful idiot than a lying coward. With that thought she grabs her black leather jacket and walks out of her bedroom.

_*** 2 hours later* (still normal pov)**_

Brittany stands in the school corridor, outside Alvin's maths class, waiting for him to be released for break. Alvin was in bottom class for every single subject, people used to say ' you know your in the bottom set if Alvin's there '. It's not that Alvin wasn't smart, he was. He just put in intrests in less academic subjects like sports and singing, In fact this led him into a three day suspension for having a argument with his french teacher, Saying that french was just a dyslectic version of the english language. To which the teacher replied ' you're one to talk about being dyslectic, in fact, going off your test results, you are one!'

Alvin then snaped at the grey haired man standing in front of him. ' I'll fucking throttle you!, you onion smelling, barquette eating WANKER !  
Alvin then hurls a chair towards the teacher, but misses. He than storms out of the classroom. Since then Alvin hasn't had any problems with the teachers.

Brittany then see's a red-clad chipmunk appear outside the classroom door, Alvin spots her in a half a second and quickly approaches her with his head high and a cheeky smile on his face. But that smile did not last.

'Britt, ...Britt...Brittany !. Her face went pale as she fell to the floor, her eyes had rolled back. She had lost consciousness. Alvin carried her into the nurse office and lay her on the floor. He then looked frequently into medicine cabinet for something useful.

_***Alvin's pov***_

Where's the fucking nurse!, Shit. Why are all the medicine's labeled in spanish ? Stupid fucking latin immigration! Oh God, What am I gonna do ? WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO?! DON'T DIE ON ME BRITT, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME ! Okay Alvin calm yourself together. It can't be that bad. Just grab that blue bottle in front of you. That's genius brain, thank you. It's no problem Alvin. I will just feed her this and hope for the best. Now I will just play the waiting game...

Shit it's not working, Brain why isn't this working ?! ' I don't know Alvin it's your fault for talking to yourself without not thinking rationally. ' Shut up brain !'. wait a minute I have a Polo mint In my pocket, I'll just shove it down her throat.

_*** Normal pov***_

Alvin shoves his hand into Brittany's throat, mercilessly she regained consciousness. She coughs numerous times before looking up into Alvin's face before kissing him passionately. But there kiss was interrupted by a loud gun shot in the distance. ' What hell was that ?! Brittany said with panic and threat in her eye. BANG! the second shot was followed by screaming. 'We need to get out of here !' shouted Alvin. He grabbed Brittany by the hand as they ran out of the nurse's office.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**I know It's a Short chapter,wait, hang on. Why do I always feel guilty for doing short chapters? I mean no one says anything about it. It must just be intowishin. It's still seems a bit odd though.**_

_**Anyway I'm getting off topic.**_

_**You've read a chapter you know what to do, remember your thoughts and write a review !**_

_**A rhyme that is simple and easy to remember. And yes I am giving you permission to use it on your story's, so go and spread the word. SPREAD IT!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Theodore's Pov

_**Mr J.H.F:**_ _**I can't believe only three days ago there was another school shooting. It was only 3 weeks since the last one. At least no one died, but If this doesn't stop now then who knows where this could end up ?**_

_***Theodore's Pov***_

The first two periods of school were the same. And as usual I finished first hour, went outside and had a cigarette. Went to second hour, where I worked as an assistant to Mrs. Johnson, the theatre teacher. She handed me some papers to help her review and grade. When the period ended, I went out and had a cigarette.

Looking around during that smoke break, I realized what a beautiful day it was, especially for May, For the last few days now we were used to rain. The sun out, the sky was clear and blue, and temperatures were finally warming up after the past few months of winter. I was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans; I hadn't even bothered bringing a coat to school.

I finished my cigarette and headed for philosophy class. We had a test that day on Chinese philosophy. I was never a great student at West Eastman, but I felt all right about this particular test. Mr. Peterson was the kind of teacher who truly understood the material he taught - and knew that allowing students to contribute their own ideas, without being judgmental, is critical in the teaching of philosophy. His approach made me enjoy the class, which in turn made me work harder. I had a good feeling about today.

That was when I noticed something odd. Chris wasn't there.

It didn't seem right. My friend Chris skipped class all the time, but he knew this wasn't just a quiz we were taking that morning. The test was going was going to be worth a good third of our final grade. To miss it was basically to write off the rest of the term.

I tried to shrug it off as his loss. Still, I was a little concerned. Chris was a good student, and his parents drove him hard when it came to grades. I knew I'd have to give him shit about it the next time I saw him. I finished my test and brought it up to the front of the room. The period ended, and off I went to have another cigarette. Then I headed to fourth-hour creative writing.

Once again, no Chris. This time, no Alex, either.

Normally, this wouldn't have seemed that odd. Chris was best friends with Alex, and the two of them ditched creative writing all the time. However, they usally had at least one of their other friends from this class with them, too. Today, though, Elssia Heins, Rhys Dykeman, and I had all showed up for class. Apparently none of us had been invited along.

I don't really remember what Mrs. Kelly had us do that day. I was already thinking about going home after fourth period and missing last class. I had stayed up late on my computer the night before, and I was tired. I already had my cigarettes in hand by the time the bell rang to signify the end of the period.

I had no idea that this would be the last time I would ever attend a class at West Eastman High. That it was the last time I'd ever take a philosophy test, or write a paper for Mrs. Kelly, or grade papers for Mrs. Johnson, or play dodgeball in gym class.  
The world I knew was about to be altered forever.

* * *

As I took a drag on my cigarette, I was a little surprised to see Chris suddenly pull into the parking lot right in front of me. It seemed strange that he would skip two classes, then suddenly show up back at school.

Even more bizarre, he was pulling into a spot other than his assigned space.

I wanted to talk to him. I still couldn't believe he'd skipped philosophy. I walked right up to his car, just as he was getting out, and with a mix of concern and friendly cruelty, I started cussing him out.

" What the hell's wrong with you, man? " I said. " You weren't in third hour today. You missed the test! "

I don't know how to read the look he gave me. It wasn't the " Oh, damn " look of someone who had just realized what was about to happen to his grades, or the look of annoyance that your freinds give you when you rib them about a screw-up. This was something very different.

He laughed at me, as if he couldn't believe I had even brought the subject up. " It dosen't matter anymore, " he said. He pulled a light blue gym bag out of the backseat and set it down on the ground.

" Yeah, whatever," I muttered, taking another drag from my cigarette. Chris was a weird guy - cool, but not as good a friend as Alex. But today he was acting stranger than usual.

Chris stopped. He looked straight at me.

" Theo, I like you now, " he said. " Get out of here. Go home. "

His tone was bizarre -intense, but almost chuckling. I'd never heard him talk that way before.

That's when I noticed Chris wasn't wearing his hat. A pretty small detail, I suppose; he was wearing his usual attire of black pants and a white T-shirt, so everything else seemed normal. But Chris always wore his hat. Always.

Chris didn't even hold my gaze after he spoke. He turned his back to me and started pulling another duffel bag from his back seat.

_**Mr J.H.F:**__** Please review and Pm me if you have questions.**_  
_**Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chris Journal

_**MR J.H.F:**_ **_Before I start this chapter I just want to say that the spelling in Chris journal is supposed to be inadequate to make the story more realistic. Anyway Enjoy !_**

_**Chris pov:**_  
It's 5 am. The dawn of zero day. I check under my bed to see if I have my equipment. Guns, Pipe bombs and a few lighters. Alex has some gear in his garge to. Today is the day.

_*** Chris Web Journal* ( one year before zero day)**_

Wie gehts.

_**1: REBEL NEWS:**_

Yo, this page will be getting some bigass changes soon. Ill be adding some new pages to it such as "New group names" and "Top 10 lists." Gonna have some cool shit. check it out. or ill blow you up. cause jo mamma...is so fat.

Homework sucks.

Mother fucker blew BIG. Pazzie was a complete success and it blew dee fuck outa a little creek bed. Flipping thing was heart-pounding gut-wrenching brain-twitching ground-moving insanely cool! His brothers havent found a target yet though.

Atlanta, Pholus, Peltro, and Pazzie are complete. for those of you that dont know who they are, they are, they are the first 4 true pipe bombs created entirely from scratch by the rebels (REB and VoDkA). Atlanta and Pholus are each 1 1/4" by 6" pipes, Peltro is 1" by 6", and Pazzie is 3/4" by 5". Each if packed with powder with got from fountains, morter shells, and crackering balls. Each also has a +14" morter shell type fuse. Now our only problem is to find the place that will be "ground zero." Me and VoDkA also made 2 more noisy crickets.

God damit i'm sick of people saying "wick" when talking about fireworks! Don' falkin' say anothuh falkin' WICK or I's gone to rip yer falkin' HAID off and YOU-rinate down yo' falkin' neck! ITS FUSE!

_**2: REB's Wisdom:**_

Hellloooooo everyone. These are the words of wisdom from REB.

This page explains the various things in the world that annoy the SHIT outa me. God i just LOVE freedom of speech. Keep in mind that these are just my point of views, and may or may not reflect on anyone else. I do swear a lot on this page. so fuck off if your a pussy who cant handle a little god damn bad language. heeeheee. And now to get started:

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-When im walking around in a mall and there is this SLOW AS SHIT person walking in front of me! Goddamnit im trying to get somewhere! So move it or loose it BITCHES!  
YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-When there is a group of assholes standing in the middle of a hallway or walkway, and they are just STANDING there and talking and blocking my fucking way! Get the fuck outa the way or ill bring a friggin sawed-off shotgun to your house and blow your snotty ass head off! YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-When people dont watch where THEY ARE FUCKING GOING! Then they plow into me and say "oops, sorry." or "watch it!" NNNYAAAA! Next time that happens i will rip out 2 of your damn ribs and shove em into your fuckin eye balls!

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-When some rich ass stuck up piece of shit white trash person gets in a car wreck with their brand new car! YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-When some stupid ass kid blows his fucking hand off because he couldnt figure out that a lit fuse means that the firecracker is going to go off soon! HAHAHA!DUMBASS!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-OOOOOOOOJAAAAAAAAAAAAY! GOD I FUCKING HATE THAT WORTHLESS TRIAL!Who in their right feeeeearrrRIGIN mind would care about that trial?! its not any different from any other murder trial! Tell those fucking reporters to get a life! And what the fuck do we have to gain by watching that stupid trial anyway? Its not news! its a trial! not news!trail!trialX=Xnews!

YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I HATE!?

-Jon binay however the fuck you spell her spoiled ass name Ramsee! We dont care! Good fucking riddens! What the fuck do you expect if you fucking put your kid in all these beauty pagents when shes 4 years old! SLUUUUUUUUUUUT! I bet her damn dad did it. Fuckin perrrv.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-STUPID PEOPLE! Why must so many people be so stupid!?

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-Making fun of stupid people doing stupid things! Like one time when i was watching this freshman try to get on a computer that needed a password...he typed in the password...and waited. The retard didnt press enter or anything. He just waited. Then he started cussing at the computer saying it was screwed up. Then the freshman went and got a teacher and the fucking teacher could not figure out why it wasnt going anywhere! JESUS! Personaly i think they should be shot.

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-Natural SELECTION! God damn its the best thing that ever happened to the Earth. Getting rid of all the stupid and weak orginisms...but its all natural! YES!I wish the government would just take off every warning label. So then all the dumbasses would either severely hurt themselves or DIE! And boom, no more dumbasses. heh.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-ASSHOLES THAT CUT! Why the fuck cant you wait like every other human on earth does. if you cut, you are the following: Stuck up, self centered, selfish, lazy, impatient, rude, and...damn i ran out. anyway. Every fucking line i get into i end up having to wait a fucking hour when there WAS only me and 1 other person in the line!Then the queer sucking asshole lets all his/her so called friends cut in behind em! If that happens 1 more time i will have to start referring to the Anarchists cookbook (bomb section).

YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY HATE!?

-LIARS! OH GAWWWWWWD I HATE LIARS. And living in this fucking neighborhood there is thousands of them! Why the fuck must people lie so damn much! Especially about stupid things! Like "Yeah, I just bought 5 cases of M-80's in Oklahoma for about $5. And they are legal there and everything. Yeah my parents buy most of my guns, every once in a while ill use my 4,000 dollar paycheck and buy a shotgun or 2. And my brand new hummer just broke down on the highway when i was going 250mph. Stupid cars." like that, now, what fucking part if any would a norman human being believe? And thats just one person! Another BIG example is Brooks Brown(# removed for privacy's sake). Now, according to him, he has a 215 IQ, 5 other homes (2 in alaska, and 3 in Florida), 95mph fast ball(he is only 16), runs a mile in about 5 minutes, has an uncle thats the former head of all the armed forces and has access to...Theee Button..., his other uncle is a multi-millionare that lives in downtown detroit, and his neighbors are the chick that sang "r.e.s.p.e.c.t." and the lead singer of Aerosmith. And that same uncle owns 30% of the stock of that tylenol company. And his grandparents give..GIVE...him about 1000 dollars for each month, and his other Grandpa can blow up every house in America because all the houses have C-4 in the foundations. Again, according to Brook Brown. OK, when people lie like that, its not impressive, noone believes it, it sounds just plain stupid, and its a fuckin waste of my time.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-R rated movies on CABLE! My DOG can do a better damn editing job than those dumbshits! For the sake of all television they can atleast try to make it sound like actual words the person would say! If you have ever seen Aliens or Predator youll know what im talking about.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-Windows Keys!

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-WAREZ! Why pay when its free? YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who think they can forecast the weather! Then they think that everyone else will think that they are cool just because you said that we were gonna have a 4 foot blizzard starting today! like just the other day, this punk i know was saying.."Yeah tomorrow we are gonna get like, 2 feet of snow in just a few hours. They were saying its gonna be the biggest snow in ten years. Yeah itll be about -60 outside too." And that day we get an inch of snow and its 26 out. I feel like getting a baseball bat, breaking it over his head, and then STABBING him with the broken end!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-Country music!

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-Zippo lighters!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who say that wrestling is real! now, im talking about the matches like hulk hogan or undertaker. If you think that these matches arent fakes and that these guys are REALLY punching and breaking arms, then please email me. I would love to know where you live so i can BOMB your fucking house and ACTUALLY BREAK YOUR ARMS!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-YOUNG SMOKERS!they think they are so god damn cool with their big bad ciggarettes and their "sooo cool" attitude. I cant wait until they are about 25 and have they have to breathe through their fucking necks and talk with a computer hooked up to their X-vocal cords.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-PAYING FOR MY CAR INSURANCE!

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-FREEDOM OF SPEECH!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-Freedom of the press. I hate that part of the Bill of Rights.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who are against the death penelty! i think the courts should fuckin fry convicts even if all they did was unarmed robbery!

YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE!?

-SCHOOL!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-SCHOOLWORK!

YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY HATE!?

-COMMERCIALS! OH GAWWD I HATE COMMERCIALS! The only ones i MIGHT like are previews and some car commercials. But jesus christ, all those Lotion, PERFUME, Makeup, JCPENNYS, Jostins, food, coffee, or advertisement commercials! Please! Destroy them all! never record another! They suck! They are only funny the first time! Think up other stuff! They suck! They are stupid! We get sick of them VERY FAST! VERY! VERY FAST!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who dont believe in personal hygiene. For the love of god, and for the sake of god, CLEAN UP! Fucking people with 2 inch fingernails and a whole fucking pot full of dirt under them and raggy ass hair or shirts stained to hell. Or people that just plain stink, and they dont do anything about it. Now, im not making fun of anyone if they cant help it, or afford it or anything like that, thats not their fault, but if your some kid drivin a ford explorer and have yellow teeth, then thats just plain unhuman.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who use the same word over and over plain! Like, "actually", or "fuck you", or "bitch". Read a fuckin book or two, increase your vo-cab-u-lary ya fucking idiots.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-People who try to impress me by TRYING to brag about the militaries weapons! Now, to some of you this might seem, wierd, but its happened. Like this, "dude, they just came out with this new chemical that can destroy denver only by using a cubic inch of it. The military is keeping it all locked up because if it gets to close to water it explode, and the force would create a cresent earth, maaan." Yeah, right, bullshit, or like this, "Dude, the air force has tracked santa clause for like, 10 years now, and he is a real man. its all a cover up." or "The air force just made a plane that can bend light man, its completely invisible." now, this is just some of the shit i've heard. it makes me SICK. And they arent even in the fucking military nore do they know anyone that is!

YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I HATE!?

-People who THINK they are martial arts experts! They are all cocky and thinkin that they are all big and bad, saying bullshit like, "yeah if you snap your fingers right here the sound waves will melt the brain and youll die rom your own brain poring out your ears." or "if you flick someone right here their arteries will burst and they will drown in their own blood." fuckin hate it when they keep saying "your own", like it would be someone elses!? then when these shitheads get in real fights the get their fuckin asses wooped all over the place by some little girl.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-STARWARS FANS! GET A FRIKIN LIFE YOU BORING DICKHEADS!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!

-RACISM!Anyone who belives that blacks, asians, mexicans, or people from any other country or race besides white-american...people who think that should be drug out into the street, have their arms ripped off, be burnt suht at the stumps, then have every person of the race that YOU hate come out and beat the shit out of you. and if you are female, then you should be raped by a male from the race you hate and be forced to raise the child! You people are the scum of society and arent worth a damn piece of worm shit. You all are trash. And dont let me catch you making fun of someone just because they are a different color because i will come in and break your fucking legs with a plastic spoon. i dont care how long it takes! and thats both legs mind you.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-THOSE FUCKING ADVERTISING OR CHARITY CALLS! People saying "Hi, im not selling anything but". good, now shut the fuck up and go get a real job!"well! you are so rude!" damn strait bitch and if you dont get off my line ill come down to your building and shove that phone list up your ass and take the phone and shove it up your bosses ass! "click" heeeheeee, i love that.

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE!?

-When people mispronounce words!and they dont even know it to, like ofTen, or acrosT, or eXspreso, pacific (specific), or 2 pAck, learn to speak correctly you morons.

_**3: Pissed:**_

My belief is that If I say something, it goes. I am the law, if you don't like it, you die.

If I don't like you or I don't like what you want me to do, you die.

If I do something incorrect, oh fucking well, you die.

Dead people can't do many things, like argue, whine, bitch, complain, narc, rat out, criticize, or even fucking talk.

So that's the way solve arguments with all you fuckheads out there, I just KILL! God I can't wait till I can kill you people.

I'll just go to some downtown area in some big ass city and blow up and shoot everything I can. Feel no remorse, no sense of shame. Ich sa ge FICKT DU !  
I will rig up explosives all over the town and detonate each one of them at will after I mow down a whole fucking area full of you snotty ass rich mother fucking high strung godlike attitude having worthless pieces of shit whores.

I don't care if I live or die in the shootout, all I want to do is kill and injure as many of you pricks I can, especially a few people. Like Alvin Seville.

_**MR J.H.F:**__** Please Review and PM me if you have questions. **_  
_**Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Alex's Journal

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**All of this chapter is in Alex's pov. ( So I don't what people asking wtf is happening)**_

_**5) Alex's web journal**_

_***ONE YEAR AGO***_

_**1: My First love?**_

OH My God... I am almost sure I am in love... with Jeanette. Hehehe... such asta a strange name, like mine... Yet everything about her I love. From her good body to her almost perfect face, her charm, her wit, & cunning, her NOT Being popular, Her friends (who I know) -some - I just hope she likes me as much as I LOVE Her. I think of her every second of every day, I want to be with her, I imagine me & her doing things together, the sound of her laugh, I picture her face, I love her. If solmates soulmates exist, then I think I've found one mine. I hope she likes Techno... :-)

_**2: My thoughts**_

oooh god i want to die sooo bad... such a sad, desolate, lonely, unsalvageable i feel i am... not fair, NOT FAIR! I wanted happiness! I never got it... let's sum up my life... the most miserable existence in the history of time... My best friend has ditched me forever, lost in bettering himself, & having/enjoying/ taking for granted his love... Ive NEVER knew this... not 100 times near this... they look at me like i'm a stranger;... I helped them both out thru life, & they left me in the abyss of suffering when i gave them the boost out. The one who I thought was my true love, Jeanette, is not. Just a shell of what I want the most... The meanest trick was played on me - a fake love... She in reality doesn't give a good fuck about me... doesn't even know me... I have no happiness, no ambitions, no friends, & no LOVE! Daniel can get me that gun I hope, I wanna use it on a poor son of a bitch. I know... his name is vodka, Alex is his name too. What else can I do/give... i stopped the pornography. I try not to pick on people. Obviously at least one power is against me. Jeanette... funny how Ive been thinking about her over the last few days... giving myself fake realities that she, others MIGHT have liked me just a bit... my bad... I have always been hated, by everyone & everything, just never aware... Goodbye all the crushes ive ever had, just shells... images, no tu truths... BUT WHY? YeS, You can read this, why does god hate me.

_**Ignorance is bliss**_  
_**happiness is ambition **_  
_**desolation is knowledge **_  
_**pain is acceptance **_  
_**despair is anger **_  
_**denial is helpless **_  
_**martyrism is hope for others **_  
_**advantages taken are causes of martyrism **_  
_**revenge is sorrow **_  
_**death is a reprieve **_  
_**life is a punishment**_  
_**others' achievements are tormentations**_  
_**people are alike**_  
_**i am different**_

_**me is a god, a god of sadness**_  
_**exiled to this eternal hell**_  
_**the people i helped, abandon me**_  
_**i am denied what i want,**_  
_**to love & to be happy**_  
_**being made a human**_  
_**without the possibility of BEING human**_  
_**the cruellest of all punishments**_  
_**to some i am crazy**_  
_**it is so clear, yet so foggy**_  
_**everything's connected, seperated**_  
_**I am the only interpreter of this**_  
_**Id rather have nothing than be nothing**_  
_**some say godliness isn't nothing**_  
_**humanity is the something i long for**_  
_**I just want something I can never have.**_  
_**The story of my existence**_

_*** Present day***_

_**Five days to go:**_

The humanity of here & now clouds all that I see. yet the me, the one, can now control the pain, & it is done. 5 more days. 5... A very influential number, another brick in my journeyed wall. Humans are zombies, they search for acceptance & greed & kill themselves thru each other. They will never learn, or maybe they will, but wont have the stregth to learn. to be aware is not a trait, its a godlike thing, Blessed God. Not a christian, jesus, mt. sanai, Abraham, David, bible gay shit god, but a true controller of existence. has to make us this way.

These moments will be lost in the depressions & caverns of the human books forever, like, tears, in, pain, but the thoughts will be eternal. To explain the happiness is impossible ever for fate. its just a pure halcyon set to last more existences than a conceivable number. stupid gay nigger humans think im "crazy". or they think im childish. hahaha. because i cant solve S sin52xss3xdx. That makes me dumb! Because i cant stay thinking in a 2nd dimension, i go to the 5th! haha. so i wait 5 more days. 5 more days. 5 eternitys. & i know he & i are concieved from ourselves & each other. every night of the self-awareness journey, every thought we concieved, we have finished the race. time to die. everything we knew, we were able to understand it, to percieve it, into what we should, everything we knew, we know & use. an understanding of the everything. An einstein stuck in an ant's body. we are the nature of existence. the zombies were a test to see if our love was genuine. we are in wait of our reward, each other. the zombies will never cause us pain anymore. the humanity was a test. I love you, love. Time to die, time to be free, time to love.

_**One day more:**_

One day. one is the beginning? the end. hahaha. reversed, yet true. About 26.5 hours from now the judgement will begin. Difficult, but not impossible, necessary, nervewracking & fun.

What fun is life without  
a little death?

Its interesting, when im in my human form, knowing im going to die. Everything has a touch of triviality to it. like how none of this calculus shit matters. the way it shuldn't. the truth. In 26.4 hours ill be dead, & in happiness. The little zombie human fags will know their errors, & be forever suffering & mournful, HAHAHA, of course i will miss things. not really.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Before I get a review saying " your a racist" I just one to point out that this is a **__**STORY**__**. I do not share the same thoughts as my charractors do. And the some of the spelling is internally wrong because I want the story to be realistic. Alex and Chris are writing in their journal's not Oxford Dictionary.**_

_**anyway please review ( don't say I'm a racist)**_

_**and PM if you have questions.**_


	6. The Plan (Chris & Alex's pov)

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**I will be honest. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter. You will not believe how much research it took me to write this.**_

_**6) The Plan ( Chris & Alex's Pov )**_

Chris reaches for the school blueprints under his bed and looks up to his best friend Alex. With a cold stare with hardly any emotion in his face.

'Okay here's the plan. At 6:30 we set off a pipe bomb at the local fire station. This should distract the emergency services for while. While we do are god-like wrath upon the school.

At 7:15 we go back to collect are guns, bombs and shit. We should then arrive at the school at about 8:00. Then we wait till people go to their classes.

at 10:20 we head to the cafataria place 12 pipe bombs all over the cafataria. At 11:14 the cafataria will be full with over 500 people. When we set the pipe bombs for 11:18. The idiots will run into the corridors and that's when we have our fun and kill as many as we can.'

' Do you want me to go over it again ?' Chris asked his friend in excitment.

'No, you make quite a vivid image' Alex replies while smirking.

Chris starts his car engine. And starts to drive to the local fire station. While Alex holds the pipe bomb in his hand.

'Have you got the black powder Alex ?'

' Do you really think I would fuck up after a year of planning ?!. It would be like not bringing your passport on holiday. '

' Oh Yeah that reminds me, Alex, Open the glove box '

'Why ?'

' Just fucking open it '

Alex laughs. ' Alright. Take your tampon '

A bible appears bare in the glove box.

' Do you want to say your last prayer to Jesus ? '

Alex looks to his friend in anger.

' I'm Jewish you daft cunt '

To which Chris replies.

' Well I will rip it in half and you can have the old testament '

Alex remains in silence. Looking out the car window onto the road.

' Well I don't think we will need this, not where were going. '

' And why would we be in hell ? Were doing god a favour. Natural fucking selection'

' I think your forgetting " Thou Shall Not Kill " Chris says with one eye rasied.

' But you have a point. Society killed us a long time ago. And we can never be saved. But enough bitching were here now so get that fucking pipe bomb '

Alex sets the pipe bomb into the grass nearby the fire station parking lot. They both return to the car. '3..2..1 Now !' shouts Chris. Then Alex pushes the button and egnytes the fuse.

The land loudly explodes into the air and sets fire to the pizza takeaway where they used to work.  
' Quick, let's go ! ' Alex yells.

Chris suddenly slams his foot on the accelerator, before driving down the avenue towards his house. When they arrive, they head straight towards chris room. And look into the wardrobe. Where they grabed the 5 guns they had a friend to buy a month ago.

' It's soo.. much better than my old porn stash.' Chris says with pride. To which Alex just responds with laughter. The two get their guns together and wear their army suites and trench coats, pack thier duffel bags loaded with 2 shotguns, a Hi-Point Carbine, 9 mm TEC-DC9 pistol, a Mamba semi-automatic pistol, and 12 pipe bombs. They both carried 2 pocket knife's in their trenchcoats.

Shortly after they ran down the staris and stormed out of the house before they loaded their car with the two blue duffel bags.  
They both were in total silence in the car, keeping their final thoughts to themselfs. They both knew that within 5 hours they would be dead.  
They parked at the school by 8:05 and they waited for the lessons to begin so Alex could set the bombs in the cafatira.

2 hours later Alex set the pipe bombs in the cafatira to detonate at 11:18.

While Chris waited outside he saw in the distance. A green clad chipmunk smoking a cigarette. The boy came towards him before asking

" What the hell's wrong with you, man? " Theodore said. " You weren't in third hour today. You missed the test! "

But Chris just looked at him with a cold hard unemotional look. And then laughed before saying

' It dosen't matter anymore '

Chris pulled a light blue gym bag out of the backseat and set it down on the ground.

' Yeah, whatever,' Theodore muttered, taking another drag from my cigarette. Then Chris stopped and looked straight at Theodore.

' Theo, I like you now, Get out of here. Go home. ' Chris said in a bizzare sharp tone.

Before Theodore could say another word Chris headed straight to the cafatiria with his 2 blue dufful bags in hand.

Chris entered the cafitoria to find Alex setting the pipe bombs to deternate.

'What's taking so fucking long ?! People will be here in 30 minites !' Chris shouted.

' It's the black powder, It won't light'

' We'll sort that out later, We'll go to Plan B. Now can we get a move on!'

'Fine' Replied Alex in a harsh tone.

The two boys opened there duffel bags, grabbed their weponds and headed back outside, Where they found 3 high school junior's. They aimed their shotguns and pulled the trigger.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**I'm sorry to say that this story will soon come to an end. But on the bright side there is still 3 chapters to go!**_

_**Please Review and PM me if you have questions.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. The Massacre: Part 1

_**7) The Massacre : Part 1**_

Chris took off his coat at that point and dropped it near the stairs, then he reloaded his weapon. Lance Kirklin and friends Danny Rohrbough and Sean Graves had just left the cafeteria through the side entrance at the bottom of the stairs with plans to go to "Smokers' Pit" at Clement Park across the street so Lance could have a smoke. Lance saw Chris and Alex standing at the top of the outdoor stairway but thought the gunmen were just playing a senior prank so the three friends headed up the stairs. Chris and Alex targeted them next. Lancen was hit in the leg and chest. Danny also was shot in the chest and fell back into Sean. Lance turned to run and was shot in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Sean ran past, taking several shots to the back and abdomen before a gunshot wound to the leg downed him just outside the door to the cafeteria.

Five students who had been sitting to the west of the stairs were shot at as they ran for cover. 15-year-old Michael Johnson was hit but he was able to reach the outdoor athletic storage shed where he hid with the other three uninjured students who had already made it there. Mark Taylor suffered a critical hit and fell. Crippled and unable to flee with the others, he played dead.

Anne Marie Hochhalter had been eating lunch with friends on the grassy knoll when the shooters opened fire. She got up and tried to run for the shelter of the cafeteria and was shot by Chris. Paralyzed from her injuries, she fell. Alex exited the cafeteria then and went back up the outside stairs to join Chris at the top. They attempted to shoot some more people who were near the soccer fields several yards away but didn't hit anyone. They also lit and threw home-made pipe bombs onto the school roof, toward the grassy hill to the right and down into the parking lot. "This is what we always wanted to do. This is awesome! Chris shouted with joy.

While the gunmen were firing on the fleeing students Sean Graves managed to crawl to the doorway to the cafeteria but, weakened from blood loss, he couldn't make it all the way inside. He rubbed blood on his face and lay there playing dead. Alex then headed down the stairs where he shot Daniel Rohrbough at close range, killing him. Alex shot Lance Kirklin again, this time point-blank in the face. Lance was critically injured by the shotgun blast that mangled his jaw. He lost consciousness and Alex left him for dead. From there Alex went to the cafeteria entrance, stepping on Sean Graves when he entered the cafeteria briefly at 11:21 AM. Alex was trying to discover why the propane bombs didn't explode.

A 911 call from a student at West eastman at 11:23 AM reported a female fallen in the south parking lot, saying that she might be paralyzed. Deputy Paul Magor, who was en route to the diversionary explosion at Wadsworth, was advised of this by dispatch. Deputy Gardner heard the dispatched message over the Sheriff's radio as well and put his lights and sirens on as he headed to West Eastman High School.  
Inside the school, Chris and Alex paced the library hallway for nearly three minutes firing their weapons and throwing pipe bombs. They threw two pipe bombs over the stairway rail into the cafeteria the explosions of which can be seen on the cafeteria surveillance camera. They threw two more in the library hall, damaging some lockers. They did lots of damage to the school but they didn't injure anyone during this time, though they looked in several of the science rooms where students were hiding. Smoke from the pipe bombs poured into the library from the hall and the cafeteria downstairs as well.

In the library, Patti Nielson continued her 911 call from under the checkout desk, reporting what she could see and hear. Another teacher was on the phone with 911 at the other end of the hall at that time as well, reporting everything she heard. Patti split her attention between trying to talk to the 911 operator and ordering the kids in the room with her to stay down on the floor as she was afraid the shooters would enter the library where she, 3 staff members, and 55 students were hiding.

Student Aaron Hancey hid with the injured Coach Sanders and a handful of other frightened students who were trying to help the injured man. When pipe they heard bombs go off near the door to the classroom the students grew scared that the window in the door would allow the shooters to see them. Not wanting to be being shot as well, the kids hid when the gunmen walked by, leaving Sanders laying on the floor where he could be seen in the hope that Alex and Chris would think he was already dead and not bother with the room. Once the gunmen had passed the students moved back to the critically injured man's side to keep him company and show him pictures of his family to keep him talking.

Downstairs, Nick Foss, Tim Kastle, and some other students tried to climb to freedom from the bathroom through the heating duct in the ceiling but the duct broke. Nick fell 18 feet to a table below in the teachers' lounge where he got up and ran out of the school to look for help. He didn't know his twin brother Adam Foss was still trapped in the school where he barricaded himself in a narrow closet near the choir room along with several other students.

Several students who were able to escape from the high school took cover behind Deputy Scott Taborsky's car and told him that two gunmen wearing black trenchcoats were in the school, armed with uzis and hand grenades. Deputy Smoker radioed in at 11:28 AM that the shooter was wearing a black trenchcoat, going off statements from the students who'd made it out of the school.

Chris threw a pipe bomb right outside the library where Patti Nielson was still on the phone with 911. She told the operator that the shooter (she only thought there was one at the time and she described him as "very big") was right outside the door. She lowered her voice to a whisper and spoke very little after that but the operator stayed on the line, recording what the phone could pick up.

Student Evan Todd, in response to Patti's order to hide, had hidden himself behind a support pillar near the copy counter just before the explosion in the hall. He looked around the pillar to see what was going on and saw Chris out in the hall, carrying a sawed-off shotgun in one hand and a lit pipe bomb in the other. Chris threw it and soon after Ryan heard another explosion. When Ryan peeked around the pillar a second time, he saw Chris standing directly in front of the library doors. Chris saw Ryan as well and fired a round into the library aimed at him. Ryan ducked low behind the nearby copy counter to the north of the circulation desk. Chris fired another round, splintering the wood of the counter and injuring Ryan with flying debris.

At 11:29 AM Chris and Alex entered the library, and the shot Jeanette Miller in the back of the head at close range. She died instantly. They were hollering for everyone in the large room to _"__**Get up!**_" - loud enough that they could be heard over the phone Patti was holding. _**"Everyone with a white cap or baseball cap, stand up!**_ ._**.All jocks stand up! We'll get the guys in white hats!**_". Chris annocened. Wearing a white hat at West Eastman was a sign of being a 'jock', of which there were several hiding in the library at the time. When no one stood up, Alex shouted, "Fine, I ll start shooting!"

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	8. The Massacre: Part 2

_**The Massacure: Part 2**_

Chris and Alex proceeded through the library toward the west windows on the opposite side of the room, past two rows of computers to their north. Alex shot at the computer lab while Ryan quickly moved to a new hiding place behind the administrator's desk. 16-year-old Kyle Peterson, who had suffered a stroke as an infant and was mentally retarded, was sitting at the computer table in the north row when Alex shot him. Kyle took a shotgun blast in the back of the head and died immediately.

At 11:30 AM dispatch reported possible shots in the West Eastman High library. Jefferson County Patrol Deputy Rick Searle had his hands full evacuating fleeing students outside who had taken cover behind Deputy Taborsky's car. In three trips he took the young refugees, including some who were injured, south to a safe place at Yukon Street and Caley Avenue that would quickly become a triage area for the injured. More students were hiding behind Taborsky's car by the time he returned. Meanwhile, Deputy Kevin Walker provided cover for the students fleeing West Eastman's lower level. By that point county dispatch was swamped with 911 calls and had to go into an emergency command system to deal with the volume of reports, bringing in addtional dispatchers to deal with the overload.

The shooters set their backpacks filled with ammunition and Molotov cocktails down on the southern computer table. After reloading their weapons the gunmen moved between the north and south computer tables toward the western windows where Chris got down on one knee and began shooting out the west library windows at law enforcement officers who were evacuating students, shattering the glass between them. Alex knelt down to the east of Chris and fired out the broken west window as well. Alex stopped to take off his coat, dropping it near a table before firing his shotgun at a nearby table, injuring Patrick Ireland, Daniel Steepleton, and Makai Hall.

Outside the school, police returned fire but could not get a clear shot at either gunman. Fortunately for their intended targets, the gunmen were having no better success at hitting people outside.

Chris turned away from the windows and opened fire on the nearest table to the north. His first shot killed Steve Curnow, who was hiding under the last desk and his second shot injured Kacey Ruegsegger. Outside, deputies helped get escaping students and faculty to safety. At 11:31 AM Deputy Searle reported seeing smoke coming from the school. The fire alarms went off, blaring so loud some people on the phone with 911 couldn't be heard by emergency operators. On the 911 call from the library, Alex can be heard yelling "Yahoo!" and several shots are recorded. Matthew Depew - son of one of the officers later on the scene - made a 911 call from the kitchen looking for his dad.

At 11:32 AM the Sheriff's Office fielded the first media call from reporters seeking information. Media crews in the area who were hoping for some news on the Jon Benet Ramsey case flocked to the scene in droves, totalling close to 400 before it was all over. In their desire to get as close to the scene as possible, some news vans even jumped curbs and parked in the grass. Several Denver police offers arrived on scene as well, responding to the incoming requests for more emergency backup.

Inside the library, Chris moved south and, seeing two girls hiding under the table there, he slapped the table twice. He then bent down and said "Peek-a-boo!" before he shot and killed Cassie Bernall. The recoil from the shotgun caught him in the face, breaking his nose and making it bleed. The sight of the blood on his face disturbed several students who told reporters afterward that he looked as though he had been drinking blood.

Despite the danger still present, Pat Ireland moved out of his hiding place to administer first aid to Makai Hall. Seeing him, Alex shot him twice in the head and once more in the foot when Pat tried to crawl back under cover. The blast knocked one of his shoes off and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Makai and Dan Steepleton played dead to avoid being shot at again as well.

Eleanor Miller was crouched down out in the open, just south of the table under which Cassie had been hiding; there was no other place for her to hide and when Chris turned her way she was completely defenseless. Gun aimed at her, Chris asked Eleanor: "Do you want to die?". Eleanor answered: "No, please don't shoot me, I have a family and a fiancé." He laughed at her then finally seemed to notice his nose was bleeding. "Alex, it hit my nose." He said and he started to laugh again. "Everyone's gonna die," he said, then added: "We're gonna blow up the school anyway." Alex then called his attention to two boys hiding under another table and Chris, distracted, forgot about Eleanor and moved to joined his fellow gunman. It would be four days before she would sleep again, she was so traumatized by her encounter with Chris.

Alex was at another set of tables east of Chris, where three friends were hiding: Matthew Kechter, Isaiah Shoels, and Craig Scott. The shooters flanked the table on the east and west sides; Isaiah told the shooters that he was scared and wanted to go home to see his mom. Alex made a racial comment toward Isaiah and tried to pull him out from under the table. When that didn't work, Chris fired under the other side of the table, killing Isaiah.

Alex followed his lead and shot under his side of the table as well, killing Matt Kechter. Craig Scott was miraculously uninjured, left to lay in his friends' spilling blood, pretending to be dead. Chris then threw a CO2 cartridge under the table where Makai, Daniel, and Pat were. It landed on Dan's thigh but he was too afraid of being shot to move, even though he could see it was lit. Makai Hall grabbed the bomb threw it back out, further south away from the gunmen and the table. It exploded mid-air without hurting anyone.

Chris then headed over to some bookcases between the center and west sections of the library, where he jumped on the shelves, shaking them and swearing. He fired a shot somewhere behind the bookcases but no one could see him then.

Meanwhile, Alex crossed the room to the east side of the library where he shot out the trophy case near the door. Moving around the broken display, he shot underneath the nearest library table to the south, leaving Mark Kintgen with bullets in his head and shoulder. Alex then turned and shot at the students hiding under the table to his left, injuring both Lisa Kreutz and Valeen Schnurr with the same bullet. He then fired eight times in rapid succession, followed by a ninth shot, killing Lauren Townsend, who had been beside Val Schnurr.

Alex then moved to join Chris, who went over to another table where two girls were hiding. He bent down so he could look at them, then dismissed them as "Pathetic". Valeen, who had been forced out of her hiding place by the shot she'd taken cried out in panic: "Oh, my God! Help me!" several times. One of the shooters, who was reloading his weapon at the time, asked her if she believed in God. She floundered in her answer, saying no at first and then yes, trying to get the answer 'right'. He asked her 'Why?' and she said it was because it was what her family believed. She crawled back under the table then and pretended to die.

Chris moved to another table where he shot and injured Nicole Nowlen and John Tomlin. John tried to crawl out from under the table at that point and Alex shot and killed him. Chris then walked around the table, back to the table where Lauren had been killed. Kelly Fleming was hiding behind it; as was the case with Eleanor, there wasn't room under a table for Kelly. Eric shot her in the back. She died instantly. He shot under the table once more, hitting Lauren (who was already dead) and Lisa again. He also wounded Jeanna Park, who was hiding under the table as well.

At 11:34 AM the shooters moved to the center of the library where they reloaded their weapons at a table midway across the room. Chris then caught sight of a student hiding under a nearby table and, recognizing him, told him to identify himself. With Alex aiming a gun at his head, Simon Seville identified himself. He was an acquaintance of Alex. He asked Alex what he was doing, to which Alex replied casually: "Oh, just killing people." Simon asked if they were going to kill him too and Alex told him to get out of the library. Simon left immediately, escaping through the library's main entrance, He saw Jeanette's cold, bloody lifeless body.

At 11:35 AM Chris turned and fired on the table directly north of where they'd been, shooting Daniel Mauser in the face at close range, killing him. Both Alex and Chris then moved south to another table where Jennifer Doyle, Stephen "Austin" Eubanks, and Corey DePooter were hiding. Both gunmen opened fire on the kids hiding there. Jennifer and Austin were injured. Corey was killed.

The gunmen then headed toward the administration desk; Chris threw a Molotov cocktail toward the southwestern end of the library as he went but it didn't explode. Chris came around the east side of the counter and Alex joined him from the west. They both converged near where Ryan had moved to after being injured. Alex made fun of him and discussed killing him but didn't . Chris then suggested they go down to the school's common area. Before leaving Alex fired a shot into the library staff break room, hitting a television. He then slammed a chair down on top of the computer terminal that was on the library counter, beneath which Patti Nielson was hiding.

The gunmen left the library at 11:36 AM. Patti Nielson, still on the phone with 911, whispered to the operator that she had to go and then took opportunity to duck into the library's break room to hide in a cupboard.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Jeanette has sadly died. Eleanor and Simon are safe, But what will happen to Alvin and Brittany ? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**And don't forget to review !**_


	9. The Massacre: Part 3

_**The Massacre: Part 3**_

At the same time the shooters were leaving the library, Deputy Searle reported a man on the roof wearing a red, white and blue striped shirt. The man was thought to be a possible third shooter at the time but he was later identified as an air conditioning repairman out on a service call to fix a leak above the girls' locker room. The repairman was on the roof when the first shots were fired. He used a pair of vice grips to clamp shut the roof's access hatch so no one could come up onto the roof. He then tried to hide himself so he wouldn't be shot. At the same time Jeffco SWAT team commander Manwaring arrived at Pierce and Leawood and declared that to be the SWAT staging area. The Littleton Fire Department was positioned at Pierce and Weaver streets.

Silence fell over the library for those left in it. Though the injured were moaning and everyone's ears were ringing from the explosions and the fire alarms were blaring the survivors later described the room as eerily quiet. The gunfire had stopped.

For the longest time no one moved, no one looked at each other, no one spoke. Slowly, those left alive crept out of the library through the northern emergency exit that led out to the sidewalk were the massacre began. Individually and in groups of two and three they escaped, fearful that the shooters would come back and finish what they started. Jeanna Parks and Eleanor Miller made it to safety behind the shelter of Deputy Taborsky's patrol car where they hid till help could come for them. Val Schnurr and others fled for the safety of the patrol cars as well, telling officers that the shooters had left the library. Patrick Ireland, unconscious, and Lisa Kreutz, mostly paralyzed, were left behind.

In just over 7 minutes, 10 people were killed and 12 more wounded. There were a total of 56 people in the library; 34 escaped injury. The shooters had more than enough ammo to kill everyone but for whatever reason... they hadn't.

From the library Alex and Chris made their way back down the hall to the science area. They looked in through the door windows of some of the locked classrooms and even made eye contact with several students but they didn't actually try to break into the rooms. Chris and Alex didn't appear to be overly intent on gaining access to any of the rooms. They easily could have shot the locks on the doors or through the windows into the classrooms but they didn't. Their behavior was rather directionless at this point.

At 11:38 AM they threw several more pipe bombs down to the cafeteria below. They threw an explosive into a storage room in passing but no one was in it. Dr Rubin saw the gunmen at approximately 11:40 AM in the science hallway in front of the chemical storage room just east of Science Room 3 where she was hiding. Several students saw Alex and Chris shoot into empty rooms after they taped a Molotov cocktail to the storage room door next to the area where Coach Sanders and several students were hiding. The explosive caused a small fire in the storage room when it went off. Dr Rubin put out the fire a short while later, once the gunmen had left the area.

Alex and Chris headed down to the cafeteria at 11:44 AM. Chris stopped on the stairs and knelt down to fire several shots with his carbine at a duffel bag containing one of the 20-lb propane bombs. Despite the room being littered with hundreds of backpacks and bags, he knew exactly which one to shoot at. It didn't work.

Alex then heard a sound. It was the sound of someone running. "You go wait here, I have to check some shit out" Alex said to his fellow gunman. He walked over into a small room with a door that read the words "Storage room". Alex entered the room to find a red-clad chipmunk holding a chipette into his arms. Alex already knew who these two were. 'Well, well, well...' Alex said with smile on his face. 'Look who it is!, I almost feel starstuck' Alex aimed his gun towards both of them. "Dude, don't do this"...Alvin chocked. Brittany then pleaded to the gunman. 'Alex think about what you doing, do you want money ?' But Alex didn't reply, he was in a kind of trance. _'_You two really should have treated me better, We could have been friends, We could of sat together at lunch, But oh no. Don't let that fucking strange kid Alex get in the way; I haven't got much time so I won't shoot the both of you' Alex than began to sing slowly in his cold, thin, voice.

**_'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_**  
**_Catch a tiger by the toe._**  
**_If he hollers, let him go,_**  
**_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.'_**

The gun lands on Brittany and he shoots her twice. Both shots went into her chest. She died instantly. Alvin went pale. The blood from Brittany's chest leaked onto Alvin's arms. Alvin he looked up at Alex. " You've KILLED HER!" Alvin screamed. Alex pulled out a knife from his pocket. ' She's the lucky one. I said I was only going to shoot one of you, the other I going to stab' Alex said before impaling Alvin with his 6 inch knife. He repeated his stabbing motion until Alvin became silent. Then Alex left Alvin to die on the floor next to his lover. Alex had one last look at the blood soaked room before moving back to the cafeteria.

The boys drank from some of the water bottles the other students left behind. The cafeteria surveillance tape showed Alex light something then trying to throw it at the bomb. Smaller containers of flammable liquids were attached to the bomb and these were ignited by whatever it was Alex threw, causing a fire as the shooters went back upstairs at 11:46 AM.

At 11:49 AM the shooters headed to the main office area where unarmed security guard and a secretary were hiding, on lengthy calls to 911. Outside, the Los Angeles SWAT team arrived on the east side of West Eastman. 3 minutes later Jefferson County Undersheriff John Dunaway arrived at the command post that the police had set up and authorized the SWAT team to enter the school.

At 11:53 AM Chris and Alex moved from the offices to the art hall, firing their weapons into the ceiling as they went. They went back down to the cafeteria again at 11:56 AM, looking defeated in posture on the security tapes. The bombs hadn't exploded and the sprinkler system had put out the fire they'd managed to start. At that time the first reports of two gunmen at West Eastman High School were beginning to air on television. The shooters went into the kitchen very briefly then headed back upstairs once more, at 12:00 PM precisely. Outside, an armored vehicle arrived because the area was deemed unsafe for medical. Uninterrupted broadcasts on television were now airing on television stations nationwide, stunning the people of the United States.

From 12:02 to 12:05 PM the gunmen were back in the library, firing out the broken west windows at emergency workers and law enforcement who were trying to get people to safety and assist the wounded who were able to get out of the school. The Los Angeles SWAT team finally started an approach to the school, under the cover of a commandeered fire truck.

At 12:04 paramedics were able to rescue Sean Graves, and Anne Marie Hochhalter from where they lay on the ground outside the school near the cafeteria. Both would later need wheelchairs. Lance Kirklin was rescued as well and transported to a makeshift triage area a few blocks away; Dan Rohrbough was deemed dead and left behind. Police had to provide cover for paramedics when they're shot at from the broken windows of the second floor library above the cafeteria.

Officers returned fire to provide cover for the folks executing rescue maneuvers while SWAT members watched the scene unfold from nearby roofs of houses. Once the ambulances left with the three injured students the gunfire from the library ceased. At that point the only people left alive in the library were Patrick Ireland, Lisa Kreutz and the four faculty hiding in the break and video rooms.

Escaping students were "leap-frogged" down a line of police cars positioned to provide cover for them outside the school. A news helicopter began circling the school at that time, providing aerial coverage of the event. At 12:06, the first SWAT team arrived at the school's east entrance. Jefferson County SWAT Deputy Allen Simmons' team of five men entered the building through the south-east entrance.  
At 12:08 Chris and Alex counted to three before commited suicide by shooting themselfs in the school was left silent. The shooting was finally over.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**I have decied to write one more chapter for this story to tighten up any lose ends. So I hope you will enjoy chapter 10.**_  
_**Thanks for reading and please review !**_


	10. The Epilogue

_**The Epilogue**_

_**One year later**_

Dr Rubin stands in front of the memorial with pride, she was so proud of Class 2013. 98 per cent of the senior year have graduated. Even though some of the students won't even see their graduation, Dr Rubin felt that they were with them in spirit

" Good morning graduates, As you are all aware my name is Dr Rubin. Here we stand, one year later and I'm glad that all of you showed up to this remarkable event.

When I think of our students, I think of pride, I think of confidence but most of all I think of achiving. I remember when I first saw all of your faces in September and I remember thinking that this is going to be a tough year, But yet I knew that this was a year to be proud of. And as you all may think that is a bit strange inlight of the tragedy that entered this school walls a year ago. What I mean is I proud of you all for getting through the physical and emotional mark that this massacre has left.

It has been 365 days since the first time I heard what was happening on that day. And I'm am still as shocked today as I was then. I remember being sat there in my office shouting at 9th grade kids. I just remember hearing that awful screaming in the hallway. And the seeing the panic in those kids eyes.

Although It wasn't a day for lessons. I learnt something that day that will stay with me for the rest of my life. You give respect to earn respect. I remember the shooters not being respected as equals. We all think that there is some popularity hierarchy that we all must follow. We must push other out and try to follow a pattern. We Must all fit in our own groups of segregation. But If for one second we all come together we can make our own hierarchy and we can always be on top. And we will let people follow us.

Behind me stands a memorial. A memorial for the people we have lost here at West Eastman. This memorial is here to remember and honor these people and is here to remember their life insted of mourning their deaths. I am here to honor these students and I am grateful I had them in my life and my memories.

I hope that these souls pass down the same lesson as they did with me and although these wonderful students have sadly passed. Their legacy will live forever.

That's all I have to share "

Dr Rubin cuts the ribbon which declares the memorial open. Students and teaches walk in respectfully with flowers and cards to honor the deceased.

Simon, Eleanor and Theodore Walk into the circular memorial while Alvin slowly limps using both of his crutches. He had been in and out of hopsital all year. Once inside they approch Jeanette and Brittany's own plack.

Simon started to choke up before falling to knees; filled with tears in his eyes. Theodore and Eleanor placed red roses on their memorial before praying to god to protect them in heaven. Meanwhile Alvin just stood there in silence looking down at the plack. After a few moments he limped his way to Chris and Alex's placks. With the hate building up inside of him Alvin reached for the permenant spray paint in his pocket. He then shook it twice before writing the word " **KILLERS** " on their placks. After doing this a small tear ran from his eyes on to his cheek. It was at this point he realised that he would never see Brittany's face again and knew that he would never love someone as much as he loved her. Then a gust of wind blew leaves of the tree above he was standing. The leaves slowly fell to the ground. Alvin then looked down to the leaves which spelt the words " I will always love you Alvin"

_**The End**_


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**First and foremost I like to thank everyone for taking the time out and reading this story - I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**As you may of guessed this story is based on the Columbine High School Massacre which took place In Littleton, Colorado, on April 20, 1999, This story deals with the grim facts of what happened that day. Most of it is things that unfolded on that day. Okay some of it I made up. But most of the things in this story are factual.**_

_**I would like to thank the website " " For helping me research the interesting facts about Columbine. If you want to know more about Columbine I would recommend these films. " Zero Hour, "Bang Bang Your Dead" (more respectful than it sounds) "Elephant" and " April Showers".**_

_**You may be wondering why the hell I would do a fanfic about Columbine? **_

_**Well the answer is that I am trying to get a few points across to my readers. Like what Dr. Rubin said before " You give respect to earn respect" What I mean by that is we should treat other people like we would like to be treated. When we don't things like Columbine happen. My second point is a bit more political. And some of you may not like it, but you can lick my balls because it is my opinion and not yours. **_

_**In America president Barack Obama is starting a new policy called "Gun Control" which means when you buy a gun in america you are going to start having background checks. I completely agree with this policy because we have a simular thing in the United Kingdom. In fact England has one of the lowest rates of gun homicides in the world. The last school shooting in the UK was in 1996. The last school shooting in america was just over 2 weeks ago. I'm not saying were better, I'm just saying that Gun Control is a good idea.**_

_**Most of all I would like to thank "chipmunksforlife" for reviewing my story and giving me feedback. It was interesting to see my story from a readers point of view. Which helped me on the last chapter because I was going to Kill off Alvin but then I read his/her's **__( Don't know but I think your a guy, Can't picture a girl reading my story's)__** Review and knew I would be going to far if I killed off 3 chipmunks in one story.**_

_**If they are any future readers and reviewers I am thanking you in advance.**_

_**Peace out !**_

_**MR J.H.F**_


End file.
